1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
Fluorescent lamps go against the trend towards environmental friendliness-oriented next generation lighting systems due to frequent replacement caused by black spots, short lifespan or the like and use of phosphor materials and alternative light sources are thus gradually used instead of fluorescent lamps.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) attract the most attention as such other light source. LEDs are interesting as next generation light sources owing to semiconductor advantages including rapid processing speed and low power consumption, as well as environmental friendliness and excellent energy saving effects. Accordingly, application of LEDs as alternatives to conventional fluorescent lamps is actively conducted.
Recently, semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs are applied to a variety of displays including televisions, monitors, notebook computers, cellular phones and displays and, in particular, are widely used as backlight units instead of conventional CCFLs.
At present, there is a need for high brightness in order to use light emitting devices as light sources. In an attempt to realize high brightness, research associated with manufacture of light emitting devices to uniformly diffuse current and thereby increase luminous efficacy is underway.